Undeniable
by beatrice2020
Summary: The day to day monotonous life of a Beta dhampir is emotionally bare. Rose, although best friends with Royal Moroi lacks the desire to live her life. Maybe that is why she is willing to spend her life watching others live. When Lissa, Roses best friend is threatened, a shift within her Guardian team is needed. A/B/O. Summary Continued Inside.
1. Prologue

Undeniable - A Vampire Academy Fanfiction

Pairing: Rose Hathaway/Dimitri Belkov

Rating: M

Author: beatrice2020

Summary: The day to day monotonous life of a Beta dhampir is emotionally bare. Rose, although best friends with Royal Moroi lacks the desire to live her life. Maybe that is why she is willing to spend her life watching others live. When Lissa, Roses best friend is threatened a shift within her Guardian team is needed. Where before Rose was a runner up to be placed on her team, now she has to prove herself yet again to complete strangers. Will she actually give up her life for Lissa, or will she want something more? What happens when her fundamental beliefs about herself shift?

Warnings: Emotional Abuse, Explicit Content, Self Harm, Violence, Slightly OOC

Prologue - The Way the World Works

As a little girl, I was told that everyone was special but Moroi and dhamirs and special in more ways than just one. The vampire gene that we all carrie deep within our veins, includes an ancient way of life, an ancient way to ensure that we continue in life and we continue thriving. To ensure that we do not die out. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Betas were most common, however being an Alpha or Omega was also quite common. My Mothers a Beta and my Father, an Alpha. It was pretty straightforward that I would eventually be a Beta. So when I turned twelve, it was confirmed.

My best friend, Lissa is an Alpha - her entire family are - were Alphas. After the accident she went through a change. Although she was still technically an Alpha - she stopped getting her ruts. Which I was perfectly okay with. Being a Beta, I never understood what she was going through, and I could never help her. I love her but not like that. I would do anything for her, except help her through a rut. Lissa is also a special Moroi - Her magic is Spirit, and it manifests in a rare few.

She saved me during the accident, brought me back to life. Shadow-kissed. That's what I became. I owed her everything. I still owe her everything. My parents were absent from my life - sending me to St. Vladimir when I was still young, only visiting on occasion just to see if I had presented. After I was determined as Beta they stopped visiting. I developed a close relationship with Lissa's family after that. Which is what makes me hurt more. They were taking me out for my birthday the night of the accident. I often catch Lissa thinking to herself, if life would be different if my Parents never left.

I wonder that too. I know deep down she wishes she didn't save me, but instead saved her mother or father or even her brother. But she chose me. When she began her relationship with Christian - an Omega Moroi a couple months ago, she began shifting her attention from me to her new love. It was refreshing. During Christian's Heats I don't see Lissa at all. Which makes me count the blessings that came with being a beta.

However, this upcoming weekend is Lissa's birthday and she got permission to leave campus to go shopping. So naturally I get to go with her as a novice to observe the Guardians that I will hopefully work with in the near future. I do love Lissa, but I feel like I need a break. I feel like I am missing something.

In a world of Alphas and Omegas, I play the part of the Beta best friend that owes her life and guardianship to her life saver.


	2. Chapter 1 - Something Different, Somethi

**A/N: Hey everyone! I own nothing but the plot my dude! Enjoy!**

Chapter One - Something Different, Something Scary

I woke up with sunlight streaming in through the blind. Although for most of the students on campus it was the middle of the night, Lissa wanted to go shopping. So here I was blindly grabbing for my black, tight jeans and my black tank top covered with a white t-shirt. Lacing up my shoes, I mentally prepared for the day ahead. After a rough day at school yesterday - well last night, I had to continue keeping watch and possibly add to the bruises on my body.

There was a knock on my door and then it banged open. Lissa rushed in. The lock never worked.

"Are you ready to go" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room, barely giving me time to close the door - let alone respond. I followed her down the stairs and out of the dhampir dorm. It was our senior year so my room was on the top floor. Female dhampirs were rare, most dropped out as soon as they presented - either way - to start families. Occasionally an Alpha female dhampir will stay all four years. But female omega and beta dhampirs mostly took the abbreviated course that ended Sophmore year. They wouldn't get a professional Guardian job but they could do security or work in the human world. But mostly they started families.

I was the only female in my year. So I was all alone up on the top floor. It was nice being alone and not having to share the bathroom - but it also meant I was alone a lot. Even with being good friends with Lissa, I still feel completely and utterly alone. Isolated. It seemed that they didn't want me to continue with my studies. The only reason no one - I mean Alberta hasn't kicked me out of the program is because of Lissa and being shadow-kissed. When we finally made it to the cars surrounded by Lissas Guardian Team she slowed down and climbed in the car. As I went to follow her I was stopped by a hand. It was from Alberta.

"Be on your best behavior, and remember just because you think you belong with Lissa does not mean you will end up with her. These trips will either convince her Guardians to take you on or they could ruin you." I just nodded and climbed in. Followed by her Guardians, we were soon on our way. It was around 30 minutes to the Mall. There I sat, in a car filled with Alphas. Lissa wanted a majority of Alphas to guard her - the exception being her best friend the beta. They were actually kinda nice for a bunch of Alphas.

Well except for Silas. He was a typical knothead Alpha.

"Hey Rosie, Rosie no sarcastic comment for Alberta? Must be you coming into your own. Ready to settle down? How about you and I settle down - well for a knot or two. Betcha you are almost as good as an Omega. Almost."

"Fuck Off Silas. You can't get even get an Omega, let alone a Beta."

"You will pay for that comment Beta. Just you wait." I muttered an almost silent sure in response to his barely-there threat. The other Alphas chuckled, even Lissa chuckled. The remainder of the ride was mostly quiet. The only real noise was from Lissa and Christain. Apparently Lissas rut was coming up soon and they were making plans. Gross.

We finally reached the mall and quickly disembarked. Inside the mall, we all followed Lissa around while she did shopping for herself. Technically I was not there as a Guardian but as her friend, so I walked with her and Christian. The Guardians had spread out to keep watch from afar. Shop after shop, she just kept going. Eventually, my stomach screamed at me from a lack of food. I skipped breakfast and now it was well past noon and the gurgling became constant. Finally, Lissa got tired of the constant noise.

"Rose go get something to eat, and then meet us at the shoe place." She sounded angry, but I just nodded and turned to walk away. I had to keep the fact that she was beginning her rut at the front of my mind. It's just her rut. That's what is making her this irritable. It's just her rut. It just seemed her rut has been always looming ahead - always making her angry. Always. When I came up to the food court I decided to get Chinese. St Vladimir's rarely makes Chinese food. After I got my food I sat down and dug. I observed the court - front the families eating food to the children running in the play area. It was loud and there was an abundance of smells.

"What are you doing away from the princess?" Fuck. I was distracted and did not hear Silas sneaking up on me.

"She wanted to stop the constant noise my stomach made and sent me to get food. So here I am." I responded without raising my head. I felt him sit down next to me.

"You know, I will make you pay for what you said in the car. I can get anyone beneath me - Omega, Beta, Cheap whores like you. Anyone." I went to stand up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, pushing his stave - point first into my thigh with his free hand I stopped struggling. I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my neck as the slimy words of hate slithered out and consumed my body in an invisible smoke, threatening to burn me alive.

"The things I could do to you - and no one would bat an eye. Especially when you find your place on this team - for the rest of your life. Under me." His laugh grated against my head. Suddenly he let me go and stood up. "I have to go back to the Princess, and you should too. Hurry up Beta." He turned and walked away.

I can't cry. Taking deep breaths I cleaned up the table and began slowly walking back to the shoe store where Lissa said she would be. It was getting pretty late by the looks of the store. Most were empty and the mall itself was pretty barren. I finally came up to where the shoe store was and walked inside. The bell dinged my entry to the entire store. I walked among the rows of shoes and boxes of sneakers. I couldn't find anyone - let alone Lissa. Not even a salesclerk or another customer. Puzzled I left the store and looked around the mall. It was empty.

"Lissa! Lissa where are you?" I screamed and began running down the mall and stopping at her favorite stores just to see than empty as well. When I made it back to the food court I saw the Guardians. Standing still. Very still. Quickly I assessed the room and I couldn't see anything. "Hey, guys have you seen Lissa?"

"There you are Novice Hathaway, where did you take the Princess? Silas came to us saying that you convinced the princess to go with you somewhere. So where is she?" Alex had his stave drawn and began walking towards me.

"I don't know. I was here eating food and then Silas came to talk with me and left. I just went looking for her at the shoe store and no one was there. It was getting late and dark and figured I would suggest heading back to campus." They all just looked at me and then they all had their Staves drawn. Suddenly the sound of someone running towards breached this ball of silence that had enveloped us. Christain was yelling at us to help. He was carrying Lissa.

"Christain, what happened?" I began towards him but was pulled back by Silas while the other Guardians went to Lissa. "Let me go!" I struggled against Silas until I felt his stave at my neck and stopped suddenly.

"We were walking back from the bathroom and we were attacked, where were you guys? Aren't you supposed to be watching her?" All of the Guardians suddenly looked like they failed terribly. "It doesn't matter anymore, lets just back" Alex stepped forward to take her but Christain picked her up instead and began walking out to the car. Lissa still wasn't responsive. But she was alive.

Silas put me down but he held on to my arm with a tight vice-like grip. "I am watching you Beta." We followed the crowd out to the car. We were the only car left in the parking lot. I couldn't figure out how so much time had passed. What happened? We all climbed in the car and started the ride in complete silence. Christain was murmuring words to Lissa. Rocking back and forth. When we got closer to campus there was a loud bang on top of the car and the roof was torn away. The car swerved off the road and Alex told me and Christain to run with the princess. There were Strogoi everywhere and they charged in. As Christain and I ran towards the school I could hear the sounds of a fight behind me. I wanted so badly to turn around and fight alongside them. Christain spoke as if reading my thoughts.

"I need you with us to protect us if one follows and attacks us. Please, Rose." I knew he was right. So we continued running. When we could see the school in the distance, we began running faster and coming closer and closer to safety. I could see Alberta waiting and her face shift from anger to shock and then to one of determination. When we finally made it through the wards and into safety, we just continued running to the infirmary to get Lissa looked at. When we finally slowed down and looked around, I couldn't believe or understand what happened today.

Lissa was fine and eventually woke up, both Christain and I stayed by her side. Suddenly her Guardians came in to be treated, but some were missing. Alex was missing and two others were missing as well. The only survivors were Silas (of course) and Mark. Although Silas was considerably less damaged and beat up than Mark. I didn't put too much thought into it. Alberta came in shortly following Silas and Mark.

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Better, Thank you." She smiled in response.

"Okay so we will have to interview all of you, but on top of that, I am sorry Princess but we will be picking a new team for you. We will try to find mostly Alphas but no promises. My biggest concern is your protection." Lissa and Christian nodded in response. "Okay well, I suggest that you two," referencing me and Christain "Get to your dorms and take today off and get plenty of rest. Lissa you are going to be under observation for around 24 hours." We all replied with "Okays" and "Yes Mames" I began my walk back to my dorm and had plenty to occupy my thoughts. A new team of Guardians - all Alphas again. I don't know if I could handle more Alphas. I climbed the flights leading to my hallway and when I finally made it to my bed, I welcomed the sheets and pillow with open arms. Tomorrow is a different day, now I could just sleep and pretend it never happened. I plan on doing just that.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Tell me what you think! I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Tears of Pain

**A/N:** Before I begin the next chapter, I just wanted to explain some things. So in this fic, both Moroi and Dhampirs carry the Alpha/Beta/Omega Gene. This helps ensure that the race will continue. An Omega can mate and produce offspring with anyone - Moroi or Dhampir it doesnt matter. All three presentations are pretty common. Female Dhampirs tend to be family makers and not stay in academies past Sophmore Year. Alpha Female Dhampirs tend to stay to finish schooling but not always. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to message me. **ALSO **I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Tears of Pain

When I woke up, I felt sick. I kicked off the sheets and began to make my way to the shower. My body ached and I felt the acid in my stomach inch its way up. I ran towards the toilet bowl only to miss by mere seconds. Falling down in a puddle of my own vomit I felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks. After emptying my stomach to the point that I was only dry heaving, I crawled over to the shower and turned the water on. Laying on the floor, relishing the relief the water gave I didn't hear the door open.

"What happened in here? Rose?" Alberta's voice rang out as she stepped around the mess and pushed the curtain aside. She leaned in and turned the water off. "Rose are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am. Must just be something I ate yesterday. Mall food can do that to you sometimes. I feel better now though." And I wasn't lying either. I felt better. Not perfect, but definitely better. I looked up at her. Slowly Alberta reached for a towel to cover myself with. She put her hand on my forehead and shook her head slightly.

"Rose you are burning up. I think you should go to the infirmary for a check up. This seems like a bad case of food poisoning." I nodded and slowly stood up, wrapping myself in the ratty, threadbare towel I followed out and into my room. "I will send someone to clean the mess up. You need to get dressed, get to the infirmary and then find Lissa because we found her a new Guardian Team." She began towards the stairwell.

"Wait. Already? Its only been a day." Puzzled she stopped mid step and turned towards me.

"Rose it has been three days. I gave Lissa, Christian, and You an entire week off. Besides Lissas rut is coming on so she and Christian will be disposed of for a while past that. I figured you were catching up on sleep or something. Are you sure you are okay? This is along time for food poisoning to stay in your system." I laughed.

"You know me I never do anything half-assed." I could see she agreed - even though she didn't laugh, her eyes gave her away.

"Still. Please go to the infirmary just to get checked up." I nodded my agreement. She spun around and left just as quietly as she had come. I walked back in my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. I couldn't imagine what had to have been in that food to one, knock me out for three days and two, cause me to be this sick. I was never sick. I walked back to the bathroom with the intent to brush my teeth but the smell of what was on the floor almost made me vomit all over again. Deciding against chancing that, I turned back around and made my way slowly to the cafeteria. I made it to the bottom floor of my door before running for a trash can. Again, dry heaving into the bin, I began to cry a little. This was ridiculous.

Once I was sure that feeling had passed I put the bin back and began the walk over to the cafeteria. The fresh air felt better, especially compared to the stuffy hallway where I lived. Slowly I walked through the gardens and walkways. Most all other students were inside for classes or eating. After walking for a while I came to the enterence for the Infirmary. Making a quick decision against going inside, I continued past that building. Entering the main campus building, I could smell the food and it instantly made me want to retch. Swallowing down what little had come up, I took a step towards the food.

"Rose where have you been?" Lissas hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "I am about to start my rut and we need to meet the new team and I didn't know where you were. Adding on to my already stressful day. Thinking that you wouldn't be there. Ugh. Don't make me think about that again. Lets just go." She grabbed my hand and turned to leave dragging me with her.

"So where were you huh? Did Silas finally get to you? He kinda disappeared from the Infirmary after being cleared. Said he was gonna go looking for you?" She giggled like it was a completely normal and okay topic. Like yea you know the really creepy Alpha that wants to forcefully knot you - repeatedly - went to find you haha… No thanks, shutting this one down fast.

"Um No I actu…"

"Hey Lissa and Rose. Ready baby?" Christian leaned in to kiss Lissa but as he got close to me he stopped. "Rose you stink are you okay?" At this point Lissa turned to me and sniffed.

"Yea you stink like sickness - weak sickness but sickness nonetheless. Whats wrong?" Lissa actually looked concerned.

"Nothing. I just got food poisoning from the Chinese I ate at the mall. Really bad food poisoning but it made me sleep for three days and then puke like no ones bushiness." Lissa seemed convinced but somehow Christian wasn't.

"Okay. Well lets hurry they should all already be here." Lissa began walking faster when they came into view. "They are already here. Ugh now we're late. Lets go."

"Be right there babe just got to ask Rose something." She shrugged and continued her fast past. "Rose you need to go back to your room. Now. Do not come out for at least a week. The only visitor you can have are other Betas and Omegas. No Alphas. Do. You. Understand."

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked him. My brain was foggy and I couldn't think in a complete sentence.

"Rose I think that you presented incorrectly, or even are presenting late. Rose I think you are going into heat. This is how a first heat usually starts. The only question is what brought it on." He stared at me.

"I think you are over reacting. It is just food poisoning. Now lets go." He wouldn't move so I grabbed his hand and began walking towards the group in the distance. Christian began muttering to himself.

"What would cause this though, the mall wouldn't have been severe enough to cause it, but maybe being in close proximity with you mate would. But you haven't met anyone new. Why now? I don't get it . . ." On and on he went until we came within hearing distance of the group.

"Glad you could join us Rose. What did the infirmary say?" Alberta's voice rang out putting a stop to everyone's conversations. I looked around at the new members of her team. My gaze locked onto the back of a tall man. His hair was tied back and he was faced away. I began to look down his body and appreciate his muscles that littered his body. Alberta interrupted my inner thoughts about his ass when she spoke up again. "This is Dimitri Belkov, Guardian Belkov, he is the leader of Lissas new Team." When he was introduced he turned around and locked eyes with me.

"Food Poisoning." I muttered, still completely lost in his eyes.

"If you want help Beta I can be there for you." Silas leered at me. I couldn't think long of a response. All I could do was stare at Him. Dimitri. He looked back at me, almost studying me.

"Did he just call you beta?" His voice was rich and warm and comforted my body. I opened my mouth to respond but before I could Silas wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Yup. And this Beta is all mine. Sick or not." I felt the acid creep up my throat. I gagged and struggled against his hold. His grasp was burning me.

"Stop. Let me go." I tried to tell him but it came out as a whimper. Suddenly, I was on the ground dry heaving a pile of bile. Suddenly I felt a warm hand caress my back. My stomach settled down almost instantly and I could begin to think clearly. I looked up and Guardian Belkov was kneeling next to me.

"Guardian Belkov when did you get to campus?" Christians voice had broken the silence that had emerged from whatever Guardian Belkov had done to Silas. My gaze shifted past Guardian Belkov and I saw Silas sitting on the ground and bleeding heavily. Alberta answered.

"He arrived during the night, after the attack. He was already on his way here. We had called him in to help observe and eventually work on campus. However, we decided that it would be a better use of his skills to put him on Lissas Guardian Team instead."

"Rose I was right." I couldn't look away from Guardian Belkov. He stood up however and broke the eye contact. Once standing he reached out his hand to help me up.

"Right about what?" His voice wrapped around me. Rich chocolate.

"Well, her complaints and issues are a lot like a first heat. I had suggested that maybe she presented late. Maybe she was in close contact with her mate." Lissa finally spoke up.

"But that doesn't make sense. She presented as Beta. Everyone knows she is a Beta."

"Lissa think, the accident that basically killed her could have altered her Presentation." Christian seemed to make sens. I still couldn't follow the conversation that well. I just watched as Christian, Guardian Belkov, Alberta and Lissa were all discussing if that was possible. I felt suffocated. I couldn't be an Omega. I was and am a Beta. I turned and began walking away slowly. No one saw me. At some point Silas had rejoined the conversation but all I heard was distant yelling.

I couldn't understand why I was reacting to Dimitri Belkovs body the way I was. As I got further away from them I felt worse and worse. At one point I had to stop and dry heave into a bush. Maybe going to the infirmary would be best. Then this would all be cleared up as food poisoning.

As I had made my decision to go there I felt him. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. He spoke.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Okay so stupid question. But, I think Mr. Ozera has a point. The timeline matches up and even without that I knew it." He took a step closer "When you were walking towards us earlier I had to turn around to keep from running to you. I could smell your fear. I could feel your apprehension." Another step. "I thought I could hold myself back especially when he labeled you as a Beta. But when he touched you, I lost it." We were so close to each other - if he just reached out he would be able to pull me into an embrace.

"Oh." I felt the tears begin to fall, and then my knees gave out. As I saw the world go dark around me, I expected the cold ground but instead I fell in to a warm embrace.

Home.

**A/N: **Please give me your feedback. I am excited for this story and if something isn't clear or is not working let me know. I am also looking for a Beta so please be aware that I currently am lacking that. Thanks. Please leave some love.


End file.
